


The Rings Of The Cosmos

by Fluflesnufaluphagus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Another Oc - Freeform, F/M, Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'm probs gonna forget their names, There do seem to be an awful lot of them, would you look at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluflesnufaluphagus/pseuds/Fluflesnufaluphagus
Summary: Bro I don't even know... Like it's that humans are space orcs Shit cept it's an actual fanfic... like how do I do this. I can't write for Shit.Anyway if you want to know what's up go find the tumblr post "rings of the cosmos" (oh boy wonder where we've heard that before) and read all that





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bro I'm writing this at one in morning over on a sleepover whilst probs giving myself a heart attack with caffeine

I practically stole myself onto the ship which was in a word ridiculous. I mean I worked here I was allowed to come and go as I pleased... right?

After walking (tip-toeing in a failed attempt to be sneaky) I reached my police tape covered door and rationalized a bit. Eventually I came to a conclusion (shut up I get enough sleep) this was My Room I was the resident mad scientist, nobody with any common sense was gonna come in here. And I was the only human on board.

As I opened the door to my room I found that this was apparently not the case. And really, out of all the lifeforms on the ship it had to be the bright pink one didn't it.

“Human-James" they began, looking away from Autumn's Empire Of Cute (cage)(shut up it's the Empire Of Cute if I say it is)

"Look. O'Pink and Fluffy one" I said cutting them off "I'm the one who handles the security on the ship. even if I'm a bit sleepy" I said almost falling over due to sleep deprivation "I'm fairly sure I can handle some random pickpocket"

They drew themselves up in an admirable but more or less useless attempt to cow me into looking somewhat regretful before deflating like a balloon and in a small voice declaring that they needed sleep.

As I watched my fluffy pink Comrade roll adorably past my leg I almost laughed at her concern `and they say humans are the ones with the crazy pack instincts` I thought through the haze of exhaustion clouding my brain. For a while longer I stood there almost forgetting why I had come into my room, then my brain gently reminded me by making me almost fall over. I steadied myself on the bedpost before stumbling my way over to the closet. After the routine hey-I-wonder-if-I-can-see-Dean-Winchester-in-here check I managed to (barely) shrug myself into some pajamas and fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a prelude to the actual story just to practice some writing if you read this I love you bye


End file.
